Dmitry Dibrov
Kto khochet stat' millionerom?, previously O, Schastlivchik! |season = 1-2 (Oh, Lucky Man!) 9-present (Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?) |appearance = December 30, 2000 June 21, 2008 April 3, 2010 February 18, 2017 |money_won = 32,000 rubles 200,000 rubles 100,000 rubles 200,000 rubles }} Dmitry Dibrov (Russian: Дмитрий Александрович Дибров) was born on November 14, 1959 in Rostov-on-Don, USSR. From October 1, 1999 to January 28, 2001 he started broadcasting O, Schastlivchik! (Oh, Lucky Man!) on NTV. On 2002 he started broadcasting Narod Protiv (Russian version of People Versus) until 2003. He was appeared four times on the hot seat. First time on O, Schastlivchik! (Oh, Lucky Man!) they replaced their places with Svetlana Sorokina. She was the host on New Year's edition, and he won 32,000 rubles. Later he appeared on June 21, 2008 with Viktoriya Lopyreva and won 200,000 rubles. At the third time it was hosted by Leonid Yakubovich, the host of Pole Chudes (Russian version of Wheel of Fortune), and won 100,000 rubles on April 3, 2010. At the fourth time on February 18, 2017 he appeared as contestant again, hosted by Maksim Galkin. In risk format he have chosen 200,000 rubles as minimum amount, answered the 13th question wrong, lost 200,000 rubles and won them. He periodically changes places with him. He also did the voice of Prem Kumar in the Russian dub of Slumdog Millionaire. About leaving the show "O, Schastlivchik!" In his program "Anthropology" on January 22, 2001, Dmitry Dibrov explained about his departure from the "O, Schastlivchik!" show. This is due to those who started unjustified harassment of the NTV channel. As a result, the financial position of the television company was then bad. In addition, the game show also experienced economic difficulties. Interruptions with payment of money for the TV show led to large debts. He personally saw the efforts made by the production team led by Sergey Cordo in order to somehow keep the show on top. He even reached the point where he had to invest his money. This despite the fact that this show is expensive, and the UK project is very expensive. Everyone understood that this situation could not last forever. It got to the point that those financial structures that are related to the show were forced to accept the offer of a more successful ORT (Channel One) channel. Namely, the transfer of the show on ORT. He was also invited by Konstantin Ernst (the General Director) to switch to this channel together with the show. He understood that his efforts and efforts of the team raised the show to the first place. Dibrov did not want to leave NTV, leaving him in a bad position. He explained this to the general manager and his producer. He also advised future producers to treat their successor normally, and if he needs his help, he will not refuse. A month later the show was aired with Maxim Galkin. WWTBAM Runs December 30, 2000 The contestants believed the audience, but he was failed. June 21, 2008 Dmitry Dibrov and Victoria Lopyreva's Run. April 3, 2010 February 18, 2017 Category:Hosts Category:Slumdog Millionaire actors Category:Kto khochet stat' millionerom? Category:O, Schastlivchik! Category:32 000 rubles winners Category:200 000 rubles winners Category:100 000 rubles winners Category:Celebrity contestants from Russia Category:Contestants who used 50:50 and Double Dip in one question Category:O, Schastlivchik! Contestants Category:Contestants who have won the same amount twice